Payback
by ibreatheakaashi
Summary: shouto is used to wearing Katsuki's clothes, until one day it's the other around,call it torture, because it sure did kill him. lets just call it karma and a dirty payback.


If Shouto had to be honest, in all benefit of the doubt, he really did love wearing Katsuki's clothes. He couldn't help the fact that they were surprisingly soft and the comfortable piece of clothing in the world. It started when they first got together, sure it was awkward and hard to believe that opposite do indeed attract, but they'd come to settle their differences and the fact that they did actually like each other, which in the end, it turned out that most of his friends were betting on-(Kirishima betted the longest, taking six months, meaning that having to watch his boyfriend give the spiky-haired riot a back massage, and treating him to a week's worth of Yakiniku, it wasn't pleasant. To this day, he still goad's Katsuki about it, much to his irritation.

When they decided to take a step forward and either partner would stay over that the other's room for the night, he would wear his t-shirts to sleep in, old graphics lying around in his back drawers, some worn out and others freshly pressed, meaning that Katsuki didn't even bat an eye at them. Some days he would be called out on the act, caught red handed but he would wave it off claiming that he should take more care of his things.

They were doing the laundry together, since much to Shouto's dismay, his apartment didn't have one, and he didn't want to have to go and disturb the neighbors when he could disturb his very own boyfriend?

"Keep the whites together." he reminded him, whom Katsuki was in mid process of putting the black and whites in the same load, he glances up, a scowl prominent with annoyance.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." he says, snatching the pair of jeans from his hand, proving the point when later his white sleeveless shirt becomes gray, and Shouto is given a huff of defeat, leaving him to do the rest.

He learned his lesson, not only given access to all his clothes while Katsuki was in the other room, sulking to himself, he was able to grab the clothes that he'd seen him wear, as they'd disappear. He would nab the large sweaters that came down to his thighs and lower. The insides fabric wool, leaving him warm on cold nights, only relying on the heat that comes from Katsuki.

That had established the fact that he was a _human heater._

His favorite shirt was the navy sports branded pullover, the material was light and thin, and open sleeved, giving the perfect angle of the washboard abs, from working out regularly. He could say it was a gift from the gods. Sure he may have stolen it from the dirty laundry pile when he over helping with laundry, and worn it when it was drenched in his sweat, but well that didn't matter….at all. When he didn't spend the late nights at Katsuki's place, Shouto would gouge himself in his clothes, bundled in the warmth that he seeked.

He knew that soon or later, Katsuki would find out, he wasn't dense, arrogant at times, and oblivious at times but he was smarter than he would take credit for. Not noticing that his clothes were slowly mysteriously vanishing, if so then his boyfriend really was the dumbest person on earth.

It was one of those times where Katsuki would suddenly drop by, pick up dinner and they'd have a movie night, nothing out of the ordinary. Except that Shouto had just finished up taking a shower when he heard the doorbell ring, which was surprising, because he had given him the key, more than likely to just barge in. Hurrying, he chose a random pair of shorts and a sweater that was left on his bed as he rushes to the door to greet him. He watches as his eyes snap up and down his body, eyes gaped in disbelief, like a fish out water. He rolls his eyes, reaching out to grab the greasing brown bag from his hands.

"You going to come in?" he asks unfazed, leaving the door open to let Katsuki in. yet, he doesn't see a figure trailing behind him, and he looks back.

"You're wearing my pullover." Katsuki growls out, his cheeks rosy, only if you were to squint you'd see it. It struck him, and he glanced down. He was so stupid, he wasn't paying any attention, and he just chose randomly without realizing it, he was wearing the exact sweater that he stole a few nights ago, the one that Katsuki had asked him about, and had told that he hadn't seen it, Shouto was busted.

"You can-…" he starts, and he's being pulled in for a kiss, reluctantly he wraps around his neck, humming lightly, tugging on his lips, coaxing and sweet. He pours himself into him, wrapping his legs around him, he tasted the fire that was taken from the energy of the kiss, the taste of mint toothpaste still lingering from his tongue as he tugged and pulled.

"So I guess I can keep the shirt." he bites his lip, holding in a smirk. Katsuki caresses his hair, playing with it idly, he rolls his eyes.

"What else did you take?"

Shouto this time grins, pulling away, and brings out the load of clothes that he kept in the depths of his closet. Katsuki fumbled, looking through all the stolen clothes in horror, it was amusing to watch.

"You know, since you take my clothes, we may as well move in together." and it's turn to be shocked, he stares at him, as if hearing what he said correctly. Move in together? It would be convenient, and they'd be closer together, he was ransacking and logically thinking through the numbers when he's interrupted by a hard flick to the forehead. He glances up, a hardening glare, glazed by softening smile that barely showed on his face. A rare beauty he liked to call it.

"Move in?" he stumbles on, and Katsuki narrows his eyes, unimpressed. He pushes cold metal into his hand, and widenly he opens it, and in front of him is a key, identical to the one he sees Katsuki carry around constantly, he never bothered sharing a key with him since he's home around most of the time, but Shouto was always out and busy he gave one to him to let himself in, if he wasn't home yet. But this was a bit sudden, yet the idea of living with him, it excited Shouto.

"Yes, you dumbass. Like two people living under the same roof?..." he sarcastically prompts, and Shouto snickers.

"I know that idiot, and I knew said no." that makes Katsuki pause, and he sighs.

"You really are the dumbass here aren't you?" he said toyly, and instead of getting the justified punch he probably snarkingly deserves he gets a kiss and an eventful night, but he wasn't complaining.

The moving in process was long and hard, all their friends were kind enough to pitch in and help boxing and taking all of Shouto's belongings into Katsuki's place which luckily was only twenty minutes on a good day. They rearranged the living space, making room for this small mementos that he chose to bring with him;photos, trinkets, small memories that would continue to carry him on. The biggest step was the bedroom, they had painted the interior, the walls were beginning to chip and he had demanded that they go something about it. It was also an excuse to see Katsuki in ass-hugging coveralls, and they sure did justice. But he didn't know that..

He treated all of his friends to free rounds of drinks, since Katsuki was drunk off his ass and he was the only one who agreed to stay somber, not that he minded, he was able to take some memorable pictures to hang on the wall. But he did have to take a passive aggressive horny Katsuki home, which was distracting and frustrating all at once. Let's just say that it wasn't exactly a pretty sight.

The next morning, Katsuki comes stumbling in with a hangover and a crappy attitude, but that's what except post-drunk off his ass or not. He hands him a cup of coffee as they sit on the bar-stool facing the skylight and large opening sliding door outlooking the city, Shouto hated to admit it but this was probably the favorite part of the house, the hazy dawn looking up on them, a gorgeous sunrise, calming him.

"What do you wanna today?" he asks, taking a sip of the hot beverage, and when he gets no response, he turns to watch where he was staring at, the large T.V screens announcing the new opening of an amusement park, just five minutes away from here.

"Let's go." Katsuki says suddenly, he was joking right?

"You want to go to-" he tries to not laugh but he couldn't help it, what a child, and Shouto gulps when he nods, dead serious. He sets his cup in the sink, rinsing it.

"Fine, just get ready and we'll and get check it out." and his eyes light up like a christmas tree, resembling Midoriya's when he makes that face. It nearly irresistible, and such an adorable new face that he had discovered. He could use it against him, maybe some other time. Katsuki stands up, and Shouto goes to the bedroom to change, he goes merciful and chooses not to wear a piece of Katsuki's clothes out sheer kindness. Instead, he wears a loose tank top, covered by a tropicwear gray shirt, unbuttoned, his legs covered by the slim-fitting jeans that Katsuki bought him that drove him crazy and black shoes without laces that he always wore. When he steps out, waiting for Katsuki at the door, he hears the shower running. He checks his watch, reading only 11. They had time, or so he thought. He waits for ten minutes, impatiently tapping his feet, restlessly watching the time. He didn't want to wait in line. Giving up, he goes outside he wait outside of the building.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." he hollers, knowing that the deaf idiot most likely hadn't heard a word that he said, he likes to shower with loud horrible rock music pounding in the bathroom. Claims it keeps him going. Bullshit.

Shouto was glad that he goes to wear something light, it was humid. The perfect day to go outside, the sun was shining brightly, and he regrets not bringing his sunglasses. He leans against the railing, waiting. Finally he hears the door swing and someone steps up, he turns.

"What took you so damn lo-" his mouth drys as he actually looks at Katsuki, his mouth hanging limply, speechless. It was he wearing, it was Shouto's. A newer shirt that he bought a while back. Kirishima had him buy it as a joke and forbiddenly stuffed into the back of the closet when he moved, never to be seen again. The significant height difference between the two was large, a couple centimeters, making Shouto proudly taller but to Katsuki's chagrin he would be able to use it against him.

But the shirt, it wasn't that it shorter than he liked to call appropriate, it was that it read 'bad girls club' in bold white lettering directly across the front. It was tight around his shoulders, the shirt too small for his broad build. The fabric stretched around his stomach, hanging loose at his mid-riff, leaving a sinful segment of bronze muscled skin that made Shouto feel all hot in a thousand different ways. His tight as hell joggers, fitting perfectly down to his ankles, giving a peek of his v-shaped hips, disappearing underneath. His orange and teal backsnap, hiding his bed-head of blonde hair,ridiciously working well with the whole outfit. He was so screwed. His smoldering red eyes were glaring at him the whole time as Shouto shamelessly ogled him.

"Stop staring, you weirdo." with that, he grabs his hand embarrassed and they walk down the street. He was flushed, the back of his neck red, covered by the back of his hat. In all that time of distraction, in his horrible favor, he end up waiting in line, and he tries not to strangle the boy next to him.

Almost an hour later, they walk hand in hand, the red wristbands marking that they made it past gates, they were swarmed with couples, adults, children mostly. Many of them had recognized them from the jumbotron in the middle of the cities, and several of them had walked up to them, giggling and to his delight they surrounded Katsuki asking for his signature, and as expected with a grumble and some ouchy words, he signs them all. He knew he was popular from the sports festival, but to have this much popularity as much as Shouto, it was humbly entertaining. They take some photos, showing off all the merchandise that was on sale, from some sale shop in the far distance. They finally peg them off, and wander making sure to stay stray and hope that they don't run into them again.

"I didn't take you to be so Mr. Popular." he teases, and Katsuki ducks punching him lightly in the side.

"Shut up, before I wipe that pretty little look off your face." he threatens but it was all bark and no bites as he comes to wave off the baseless threat, and he's right as Katsuki completes forgets about it and points to a roller coaster. They get in line, and clip in the booster seat. The train chugs up to the top before rocking slightly, and he turns to his anticipating face.

"Are you scared?" he asks, laughing as Katsuki couldn't give his answer when they fall and a loud scream rips from his mouth, like some was dying. Roller coasters were always something that he enjoyed, a once in a lifetime opportunity but he loved the exhilaration and feeling of the swooping heart-stop when the train flys.

After that, a few more rides before they go to a nearby booth where it was selling snacks. Shouto being the sensible one, orders mochi, a lighter meal incase they want to keep on going. But Katsuki orders his favorite, mapo tofu, it was a brainless act but he assumed it was a guilty pleasure, eating spicy food. They sit in at an empty table, and their orders come as he watches him snarf down his meal with such fervor, like a rabid animal. He nimbly eats, biting down on the sugary flavor.

"I wanna go on those." he points to the whirlwind cups that make you go dizzy supposedly, and shakes his head, that was a bad idea. But he doesn't stop him.

"You'll throw up." he says deadpanned.

"Watch me."

Sure enough, he comes wobbling out of the ride while Shouto is laughing on the floor, gaining some questionable spectators. He helps the giddy idiot into the nearest restroom, and that's when he hurls his guts, but happily Shouto there to see it, he runs out to buy a light flavored drink to settle his stomach and returns, knocking on the door and it opens and he slips in, handing him the bottle. He grabs it, popping off the cap and downs half of it, wiping his mouth.

"I told you so."

They stick to the less woozy-causing rides and stick to the simple booth games which they make a contest out of. Shouto wins, but he believes that Katsuki went easy on him, or maybe because he was still weak from the last one. Either way it time well spent. Around the time when families start to clear out, he's being pulled to the large wheel at the end of the row away from the others. The worker there starts it up to life, making a whirring noise, the latching door opens, and they both step in. it slowly rises, shaking slightly and he clutches to the sides, causing for his partner to snicker at him.

"Don't like heights much?" and he sneers at him facing the other way before becoming mesmerized. The view was amazing, he could see everything, the small ant-like objects that he looked down on. Colors of a glowing sunset emerged with the blue sky, straining in the sky, creating a new height didn't scare, he was too busy admiring the view when a hand rests on top of him. He turns to see a familiar set of eyes staring at him, if anything, his favorite color was Katsuki's eyes, it was like looking in a clear glass and he could see the pools of blood cloudening with the growing darkness of the night behind them.

The kiss was gentle, to the point where it was so painfully graceful, he tastes the fading taste of cherry from the drink he had drank an hour ago. It made him unsteady and he grabs his shirt, pulling him closer, afraid to let go. It made feel cold and warm, or maybe that was just quirk setting off the one-and off switch of feelings that got him all starved. It how he was whenever he was around him, despite his absolute personality, he was always hungry for him, touch-starved, the heat burning off the both of them.

"What was that for?" he mumbles, blushing hard, it wouldn't stop.

"I had fun today." his words are rushed and garbled, no doubt that he was too flushed and nervous.

The ferris wheel starts wind down, until they reach the floor. In silence they walk together, their shadows absorb into the walkway as the night comes on. They were so close, walking step by step, in harmony. They reach the apartment, as Katsuki pulls out the key unlocking the door and that's when he makes his move. Trapping him in front the door, securing his sides, diggin his knee between his thighs, rubbing slightly. Taking him by a storm, he creates his own, tugging on his bottom lip, twisting and grinding for friction. He hears a small gasp and smiles. He lips sweep over his tongue, and Katsuki bristles at the contact, but he keeps him in place. Not letting go, he hugs his hands around hips, brushing over the exposed skin, hands wrap around his hand, scratching his scalp. The kiss is bruising, just like he likes it. How he craves it with him. His hip ground against his body, hot and swelling.

His tongue gives one more lick, sticky and warm, and he parts with a sickening ' _POP'._ both of their lips are swollen and puffy, a bite mark on the edge of his top lip.

He holds his hands over his head, "did you really think that one kiss would let it slide, wearing that shirt?" he asks, burying his head into his neck. Katsuki laughs, his eyes glowing, and he likes the look on him. He flips him, now Shouto banged into the door, trapped.

"Well what are you going to do about that, is that supposed to be payback?" he asks, his voice husky and low. It sends shivers down his spine just hearing it.

"I want you to fuck me until neither of us can walk the next morning." he purrs, rumbling deeply.

He whispers,making him all hot, "I'll take you up on that challenge."


End file.
